Lovely Dreams
by Nanome
Summary: Naruto dreams of a different world. A world where he has a family, friends, and even admirers. A world where he's a genius and a playboy. It's only natural for his dream persona to influence his behavior in real life as time passes. It's good that he's learning something, even if it's from dreams, right? After all, is there a difference between reality and dreams? *Mature content*


**Academy students graduate at the age of 16 for the sake of the smut. For the sake of the plot too, but mostly for the smut. **

**Disclaimer: The choice between reality and dreams is the eternal dilemma of a conscious being.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto didn't put much stock in dreams. When life was so terrible that even dreams couldn't distract you from the suffering, there wasn't any pleasure in dreaming anymore.

Or so he believed.

As he collapsed upon his bed after the harrowing ordeal – who would have expected Mizuki to be a traitor? Not him for sure – Naruto closed his eyes and the events of the day replayed like a movie in his mind.

He stole the forbidden scroll, learned a few jutsu from it, and before he could learn more, he was interrupted by Mizuki; Who was a blabbermouth...and a traitor too. Was he to blame for getting fooled by Mizuki's trickery? Maybe. But the bastard deceived the entire academy for years as a teacher and no one even batted an eye. So will Naruto ever admit that he's to blame? Definitely not.

The only thing he regretted about the entire escapade was that Iruka-sensei was injured because of his foolishness but even that was a minor inconvenience, considering that Iruka will be discharged from the hospital in a week. At least team assignments wouldn't take place until then; The silver lining to a shitty day.

On the other hand, he was apparently a Jinchuuriki. '_Go, Naruto Uzumaki! You thought your life couldn't get any worse but here you are, __subverting expectations like a__n__ unpredictable ninja.__'_

Naruto released an exhausted sigh. He had long since stopped hoping for a better life – There's no such thing as a better life, only a better you. A terrible quote, he was aware – but at the end of the day, just before sleep consumed his mind, he couldn't crush the glimmer of childishness that still wished for happiness.

Then he slipped into a deep slumber...

* * *

... And opened his eyes to find himself naked and lying on a soft mattress, surrounded by an unfamiliar room. A sweet, flowery smell permeated his vicinity and the room had a feminine touch to it; From the light pink walls to the sakura petal motifs decorating the curtains, the orderly fashion in which the room was organized and the dozens of books filling the shelves, everything screamed that he wasn't in his own apartment.

But the most striking contrast was the girl stripping in front of him, rosy blush on her cheeks and an endearing shyness to her actions. And not just any girl. Sakura Haruno graced his gaze, giving him an unobstructed show as she relieved herself of all her garments until she was just as naked as he was.

Any thoughts Naruto might have had regarding the scenario were silenced by the sheer beauty of her nude form. Her skin was pale and devoid of any blemishes, seeming softer than a feather yet hotter than the surface of the Sun. Her long pink hair fell down to her wide hips, framing the sides of her heart-shaped face. Her breasts were small but firm and they rose and fell like waves as she breathed heavily. Soft, pink nipples rested at the top, slowly hardening under the weight of her arousal.

Her green eyes were averted from his gaze in self-consciousness and she crossed her thighs to hide her pretty pussy from his view. She crossed her arms over her breasts, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "Naruto-kun...it's embarrassing."

The sound of her flustered voice broke him out of her spell. It must be a dream, a tiny part of his brain whispered in disbelief but most of his mind was already lost in the sensations her delicious figure had ignited. He had vague memories of how they had ended up in this situation – something to do with the Ninja Academy graduation – but like a distant dream, the details were foggy to his mind. He jerked out of his position on the bed and sat at the edge of the mattress, his rigid erection jutting upwards and throbbing in excitement.

Sakura took one look at his cock and her eyes widened in bafflement. It was like a thick rod, with veins bulging on the surface, and while she had never seen a penis up close, she was certain that normal cocks weren't supposed to be that big. She gulped in a mix of apprehension and arousal but stood firm in her place.

Dreams about having sex with Sakura were not rare to Naruto but no dream of his had ever felt this _real. _He could feel his body heating up like a furnace and he could hear the heavy breaths of Sakura as she stared at his erection. His arms rose out of his own volition and wrapped themselves around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her closer. The tip of his cock nearly grazed her belly button as she stood between his thighs and he pushed her down until her bare ass was resting on his leg

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered in his ear, his voice taking a husky timbre. His hands weren't idle, roaming down her torso and grazing the underside of her boobs. The tips of his fingers played with her nipples, gracing them with feather-light touches until they were as hard as pebbles. "In my eyes, you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Naruto had no idea when he had become so suave but the bright blush that crossed her features made his heart race; the details were unimportant anyway. Her eyes took in his features, from his bright blond hair to his brilliant blue irises, a look of pure adoration in her gaze. His words must have raised her confidence as Sakura took the initiative and leaned in, her soft lips nearing his own.

Naruto needed no more encouragement and he captured her lips in an instant, his torso entangling with hers as he deepened the kiss. His lips moved as if he had years of practice, massaging her lower lip between his and tugging at it, while his hands rested on her pert ass. His muscled chest rubbed at her breasts, producing delicious friction that warmed their skin and his dick was trapped between their bodies, scraping her navel and coating her belly with his pre-cum.

His fingers squeezed and massaged her tight ass, dragging her closer to him with each squeeze, until there wasn't enough space left between them for even air to breathe. They separated for a fraction of a second to take a breath before rushing towards each other, deprived of touch and otherworldly sensations.

Naruto wasn't sated by the kiss any longer and he slipped his tongue into her mouth to get more of her saccharine taste. One of his hands moved to the front to play with her boobs while the other was content to worship her godly derrière. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hand, velvety and cushiony to touch, and the little moans that escaped her mouth as he kneaded her boobs spurred him on further. He pinched a nipple between his fingers, twisting and turning it with his deft hands, and with each motion, Sakura writhed in his embrace.

Her delicate moans and the way her body twisted in ecstasy made his mind go blank and out of hard-borne instinct, he reversed their positions and pushed her onto the bed. Sakura mewled in disappointment when his lips left hers but they segued into little whimpers as he trailed his mouth down her neck, nipping at all her sensitive spots with his teeth. He paused when he reached her delectable breasts and took the left one into his mouth while his hand stroked her right nipple. He suckled at her tit and swirled his tongue around her nipple, causing her to arch her back and wrap her hands around his head. He tweaked her nipple between his teeth before moving onto the flesh of her boob again and left little bite marks all over her pale skin.

Eager for more, Naruto licked down her navel until he reached the juncture between her legs. Tiny, pink hair tickled his nose and he gazed up from his position to find Sakura looking down at him, her face flushed from all the stimulation. He couldn't resist himself from staring at the sight before him; Her bare pussy was glistening with her juices, seeming a lovely shade of pink that complimented her hair. He met her gaze, blue into green, as he lowered his mouth onto her cunt, and gave it a long lick to lap up all her fluids.

"Naruto-kun..," Sakura trembled under his touch and lifted her hips to increase the contact with his pleasurable tongue. Naruto took a whiff of her sex as he buried his nose into her folds, and the intoxicating scent that wafted off her pussy drove him mad. He somehow knew which spots to pay more attention to and he paid heed to his body's instincts, planting a light kiss on her clitoris and toying with the nub between his lips.

Her mound began to leak like a faucet at his ministrations and he was all too willing to continue his deeds. His tongue prodded at her lower lips and circled around her entrance before diving deeper into her cavernous hole. He twirled his tongue inside her scalding hot pussy and nudged the ribbed walls, causing bouts of electric impulses to race down his lover's body.

With each jerk of her hips, tantalizing glimpses of her bare ass graced his hungry gaze, inciting a growing desire within him to ravage her backside. He gripped her toned thighs and rolled her on the bed without shifting his face away from her snatch. Sakura's face dropped onto her pillows while delectable ass was up in the air and open to his wandering touch. No matter how many asses he had come across in his playboy lifestyle, Sakura had the firmest butt out of them all and such magnificence deserved special focus.

"Naruto-kun, what are you do –" Naruto didn't give her the chance to voice her question, opting to _show _her what he intended to do. He buried his face in her ass cheeks in reply, crushing them with his palms and savouring the feel of being squashed by those heavenly pillows. He dug his index and middle fingers into her pussy while he massaged her rump, curving them once they were completely engulfed by her cunt.

Sakura bit her pillows as his skilled fingers brushed against her sweet spot again and again. The combination of his licks and flicks summed up to a greater whole, whisking her mind into a state of delirium as the minutes ticked away. Her hands bunched up the blankets under her as she tightened her fists when she felt her climax approaching from all his exploits. "Naruto-kun, I...I'm going to...uh, cum soon."

Naruto, egged on by her words, shifted his head from her rear to place it over her love canal and added a third finger into the mix. Raising her hips until her quivering quim was placed right above his mouth, he spoke without pausing his ministrations. "Go on, Sakura-chan. Cum for me."

Sakura's frame twitched as a wave of euphoria rocked her mind and her muscles clenched and relaxed as her cunt overflowed with her juices. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, numbing and overwhelming her at the same time, and none of her fooling around with masturbation had even come close to what she was experiencing at the moment.

Naruto drank up all her orgasmic fluids like a man dying of thirst, his tongue slithering all over her drenched lips while his fingers coaxed out more juices out of her. Once her orgasm subsided, Naruto rose from his position and laid atop her frazzled body, his stiff cock resting in the crevice between her ass. Placing a hand on either side of her head so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're so sexy, Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured as he jerked his hips slowly, his dick sliding back and forth between her lush butt cheeks. "I can barely control myself."

"This is just a reward for graduating our genin exams, okay?" Sakura managed to mumble as she reveled in her post-orgasmic bliss. Her body tingled with rapture but the haze that fell over her mind from his oral service was slowly fading away. "Don't think you can have your way with my body as you like."

"But, Sakura-chan..." Naruto whined as he brushed his lips against her jawline before dipping down to her neck, knowing that her pulse point was a sensitive spot for her. "Can't you feel how hard I am? You can't leave me like this, my flower."

His thick meat pole pulsed amidst her rump like it had a life of its own and with each stroke, his raging cock caressed her puckered asshole, eliciting sharp twinges of passion within her; She wasn't even aware that she had an anal fetish but it's becoming increasingly clear with each passing second.

"I can give you a handjob," Sakura offered before she could get convinced by him. She placed her hand at the base of his dick, lightly squeezing his heavy sack.

"You can't show me treasure and then give me a coin, Sakura-chan," Naruto lowered his throbbing cock down to her pussy to justify his point, coating its surface with the slick wetness of her vagina.

Sakura could only gasp as the tip of his huge penis prodded at her entrance as if asking for her permission, but Naruto seemed content to hump her sex until she's given her vocal consent. Her body started to react again to his touch and fog seemed to envelop her rationality, tugging at her conscious and weakening her resolve. She groaned as her own body began to betray her and her hips moved of her volition, yearning to be stuffed with his massive meat. The very thought of that breeding stick plowing her insides elicited a sense of trepidation and an exotic craving within her.

"Only...only this once," Sakura tried to sound assertive but all she managed was a shy moan as she turned her head to meet his smoldering gaze.

"Hai, hai, my flower," Naruto smiled mischievously, his blue eyes shining with mirth as if he's privy to an amusing joke.

Giving her pussy one last gentle stroke, Naruto angled his cock at her entrance and pushed his hips, parting her lips before sinking down into her cunt. The bulging head of his cock slipped past her vulva but the sheer tightness of her narrow cavern made it a herculean task to enter her fully. Half of his cock slid into her as a reward for his efforts, helped by the juices of her previous orgasm, and Naruto groaned in pleasure from the sensations originating from his flesh. Sakura let out a whimper into her pillows at the intrusion, feeling as if he's about to split her open with his dick.

"You're so damn tight, Sakura-chan," Naruto grit out, his abs clenching as he tried to plunge his entire length into her unyielding passage. Unabated by the vice-like grip of her fleshy walls on his dick, he thrust his hips, stabbing inch by inch into her sheath.

"God..oh god" Sakura ground her teeth, bouts of pain welling up from her quim as her pussy walls struggled to contain the girth of his massive fuckmeat. "It won't fit, Naruto-kun...you're too big."

Naruto held her hips in his hands and pulled her back as he stabbed his cock forward, trying to prove her wrong. Sakura let out a howl as his dick buried deep into her warm passage and made itself at home there. She could feel every vein and curve of his penis as it pulsed within her and to her surprise, it seemed to get _bigger_ as it rested inside_. _She wriggled her hips, hoping to adjust to his size but with each shake of her booty, she only succeeded at driving him deeper into her.

Naruto let out a gasp as his balls rested against her mound at last. Her spongy insides smothered his dick from all sides, producing mind-blowing traction with each tiny movement and her pussy sucked in his meat like a vacuum, as if begging his ramrod to stay inside; He was quick to disagree.

Drawing out half of his length, Naruto only provided her cunt a moment of reprieve before slamming his shaft home. Sakura cried out in a mix of passion and pain as his thighs slapped against her ass with a resounding _'thwap' _and his dick invaded her unconquered base once more. He knew that he had to take it slow at first to make it more pleasurable for his lover but damn if Sakura didn't make that impossible for him with her hold on him. Her cunt seemed to adjust to his girth with his every strike, trying and failing to extract his seed at every moment. Her elastic ass rippled with each thrust, her skin turning an angry shade of reddish-pink from his battering.

Naruto slowly pulled the cock out of her opening until only the tip remained inside, letting her feel every inch and ridge of his monstrous member, and then pulled her plush ass by the hips, driving the entire length back into her. He could only withhold his potent lust for so long before he was ramming his cock in and out of her, shoving her forward with each thrust.

Relinquishing the hold on her hips, he let one hand rest on her voluptuous bottom while the other snaked forward to snatch up her breasts into his palm. He squeezed and twisted the tit as he steadily pumped her vagina, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Sakura's pussy tightened even further from his manhandling of her breasts.

"Ah..Ah..please, Naruto-kun..." Sakura's tongue slid out of her mouth and her eyes lost focus as he increased his speed without compromising the strength behind his stabs. "...not so hard."

Lost in his frenzy, Naruto paid no heed to her words as he fucked her without restraint, releasing all the pent up lust from his body. He leaned back on his knees, taking her along with him until her back rested on his wide chest and her succulent butt laid on his thighs. Aided by gravity, her pussy descended lower onto his dick and Sakura's head collapsed on his shoulder as she felt completely stuffed for the first time in her life.

Naruto glanced down into her eyes as she looked up at him and despite the effects of his lust-addled mind, Naruto could see the affection lurking behind her irises. "I...I love you, Naruto-kun."

He paused in spite of himself at the honesty in her tone and something about the genuine confession introduced a slew of memories to his brain. Sakura and Ino whispering and giggling among themselves as they stared at him on the first day of the academy. Sakura always running after him, asking for a date while he was busy chasing after his rival, Satsuki. Sakura's glances out of the corner of her eyes during class, her gaze always finding him despite his aloofness. Sakura and him, sharing a private kiss during the time of camp training...

All these foreign memories clashed with the memories of his own academy days but at the same time, they felt completely natural; As if he wasn't just imagining all these events but he _lived _them. The dissonance barely lasted a second before his brain assimilated the memories and pushed him back to the present.

Sakura was still staring up at him, waiting for his response and while he would have reciprocated the declaration of her love on any real day, something about the memories of his dream-self told him that it wouldn't be genuine here. So he did the only thing he could in this scenario.

He leaned down and captured her lips, pouring all his feelings into the kiss. Sakura shivered in his hold despite the warmth of his body cocooning her from the cold and her toes curled as her body tingled from the emotions running through her. Slowly, she bounced her ass on his member as she kissed him, her sloppy cunt leaking liquids onto her mattress. Her belly clenched as his cock carved its way into her wanton twat, unhindered by any resistance from her willing body.

Naruto secured his hold on her, with his arm enveloping her breasts, and bobbed her on his lap, sending her pink hair flying in all directions. Once he had enough lubrication from her womanly juices, he fucked her with abandon, bruising her rump from the force of each pump and Sakura only got wetter with each strike; Who knew that his cute flower was a closet masochist.

He kept on banging her, losing his sense of time and place as they fucked like animals in heat, sustained by his endless stamina. Sakura wondered if they were ever going to stop at this rate. Her second orgasm was on the horizon, approaching steadily from his continuous assault of her vagina. She looked down at the juncture where their two sexes met and the sight of his huge dick jamming into her small pussy, along with the thought that he's soon going to empty his loaded balls into her honeypot pushed her over the edge.

"Ahn..fuck, I'm...I'm gonna cum, Naru-kun," Sakura's breasts heaved from her panting and a sheen of sweat coated her entire body. Droplets of her sweat were sent careening into the air from the resulting jolt of his every thrust.

At her declaration, Naruto halted his fucking to place her down on the bed. Her back hit the mattress and Sakura released a sigh at the small respite from their session. It didn't last long though as her insatiable lover hoisted her legs into the air and held them by her knees. He wedged himself between her thighs and rested his dick atop her pussy, dragging the broad tip over her clitoris. Her body twitched, inching ever closer to that mind-blowing release.

"I want to see Sakura-chan cumming," Naruto teased as he slid his dick into her eager opening and bent over to leave little hickeys all over her neck and breasts. He restarted his motions again, his manhood delving into her depths with slight ease this time. Hearing her delightful little noises and watching her ecstatic expressions invigorated his libido and it wasn't long before he was fucking her harder than he did before.

Sakura enveloped his head in her arms and rested it on her bosom as he ravaged her pliable pussy. Within a minute, all the nerves in her body lit up like a bonfire as her orgasm hit her like lightning, numbing the world around her to her senses. Her body shuddered as waves upon waves of pleasure hit her frame and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her toes curled and her fingers twisted the covers as her honeypot leaked a torrent of orgasmic fluids onto the base of his manhood.

Naruto groaned out as her cunt convulsed around his length, coaxing the cum out of his balls with each twitch. Her docile form went limp on his dick, becoming even more receptive and submissive to his intrusion. The splashy sound of her wet twat colliding with his hot and stiff rod echoed in the confines of the room for the next few seconds until his shaft succumbed to the will of her womanly wiles and pulsated erratically.

Sakura, inexperienced in the ways of sex, couldn't recognize the signs of his oncoming ejaculation but Naruto was utterly unwilling to leave the sanctuary of her steamy fanny. So he marginally slowed down the speed of his pumping to voice out, "I'm gonna fill you up, my flower."

Sakura was not in a state to make any complaints, the intensity of her climax leaving her willing to his proclivities. Her only warning was the swelling of his cock in her cunt before he was shooting, what felt to her like, gallons of cum in her vulnerable pussy.

Naruto didn't halt his thrusts as he released a deluge of his seed down her hole, his dick almost kissing her cervix as it strove to spurt his baby batter right into her womb. He didn't stop spewing his cum for almost a minute, filling her to the brim before drawing his dick out, letting the excess semen leak down her ravaged sex. He laid down next to her and lifted her onto him, resting her head on his chest and his cock between her legs.

"Oh my..." Sakura whispered as she felt the cum dripping her legs. "How much did you even cum?"

"Oh, you want to find out, Sakura-chan?" Naruto replied, his lips curving into a teasing smile as he peered over her head to glance at the juncture of her legs.

Sakura looked back and only then did she notice that his cock was still standing straight, appearing like it hadn't deflated an inch from his ejaculation. Her mouth formed an 'O' in surprise and she met his eyes with an incredulous stare; He could hear the unvoiced 'how?' in her stare.

"Never underestimate the stamina of an Uzumaki, Sakura-chan," Naruto mock-warned her as he rose and leaned his back on the headrest, bringing her face level with his erection. "Maybe you can return the favor for earlier?"

It wasn't a mystery to figure out what he was asking of her and despite the lewd acts they had just committed, a blush still managed to find its way onto her face. But let it never be said that Sakura backed down from a challenge; She heard from Ino that Naruto-kun _loved_ the blond Yamanaka's blowjobs and damn if that didn't incite a fire within her.

She tentatively licked the tip of his penis with her tongue, tasting the combined tang of their climaxes on his member. Naruto groaned as she tried to take him deeper into her mouth, the task striking as impossible due to his girth but the visible euphoria on his face encouraged her to go further. He placed a hand atop her head and bucked his hips, driving his cock deeper down her throat. "...You're the best, Sakura-chan."

Sakura withheld a triumphant smile. Maybe the whole blowjob business wasn't as bad as she had expected. But damn if this wasn't the most she had physically exerted her body in the past few weeks and from the looks of it, it didn't appear as if Naruto's dick was going to soften anytime soon. At this rate, they were bound to go at it for the whole night.

She had no idea how right she was.

* * *

Naruto strolled down the roads of Konoha early in the morning, walking along the familiar path that took him home from Sakura's house. The top of his orange-red shirt was left open, leaving his muscled chest open to display and his pants were in a disarray from wearing them in a hurry. The nightly escapade with Sakura had only ended after her parents arrived home from their trip, leading him to rush out of her home lest they were found out.

But it wasn't as if Sakura could last any longer after bearing the brunt of his lust the whole night and it's only her resolve that let her stay conscious despite her delicate, civilian body. Not everyone had the stamina of an Uzumaki Jinchuuriki but at least this would be a good exercise for her future ninja career; God knows she needed some muscle on her frail frame.

The very thought of the previous night brought a wide grin to his face and it didn't look like it's going to wane any bit. Despite his uncouth attire and roguish grin, people on the streets still greeted and bowed to him, either used to it or respectful enough of the Fourth's son to ignore it; Although it did seem like some of the ladies couldn't shift their gaze away from his chest and some of the gents couldn't withhold their irritation at their partners for ogling.

Naruto paid no attention to his surroundings, lost in his own world to care, but when a blond-haired girl obstructed his path, he snapped out of his musings.

Ino Yamanaka stared at his visage with evident suspicion before her eyes widened as an epiphany hit her. "You fucked Sakura, didn't you? I can tell just by that grin."

Naruto's grin froze, a look of panic entering his blue orbs. Damn Yamanaka and damn their people-reading skills. But it wasn't like this was the first time he was caught red-handed by the girl he fucked the most. "Ino-chan, you know I can't resist..."

"I _knew _that forehead was scheming something when she gave me that challenging look." It seemed that Ino was more surprised by Sakura's daring than she was by the lack of his ability to control his libido. Not that Naruto was offended. He was more worried that the rivalry between the two girls was going to get even more intense after this. "You're not falling for her, are you?"

Naruto looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Ehh? Ino-chan, that's not what it was."

She stared at him for a few more seconds before it seemed like she found what she was looking for. She gave a satisfied hum and just when Naruto thought that she was going to leave the matter alone, her hand landed on his dick. She stroked the bulge in his pants, a naughty smile forming on her lips as it hardened under her touch. "Good."

She tilted her body, giving an alluring view of the ass that was squeezed into her tight, purple shorts. "You better not forget whose ass you like to fuck the most, Naruto-kun."

Ino tugged his face down by the collar of his shirt and slammed her lips into his, giving him a searing kiss that reminded him of the countless passionate nights he spent with her. Just before he could deepen their lip-lock, Ino cut off their kiss, giving him a baiting smirk. She pushed him back and walked away from him, swaying her hips in an attempt to torment him further before disappearing around the corner.

Naruto stood alone in the empty street, his cock throbbing in his pants, and his body blazing with arousal. So, this was her punishment for fucking her rival...

Goddammit. Why must Ino-chan be such a fucking tease?

His feet automatically led him to his home after that and he knocked on the door in a daze, his mind still stuck on the tantalizing view of Ino's ass. There was a pitter-patter of steps behind the door before it slammed open with a bang and a red-haired woman crashed into him. "Naru-chan, you're finally home!"

'Mom's never going to change, eh?' he thought in amusement as he fell back and his back hit the ground with a thump...

* * *

...Waking him out of his wonderful dream. Naruto blinked in a stupor as the familiar scents and sounds of his apartment hit his senses, leaving him to wonder just _what the hell _that dream was. He had never had such a vivid dream in his entire life and the cum stain covering the majority of his pants corroborated that fact. His body still tingled with foreign sensations and he could scarcely feel the phantom weight of the red-haired woman that slammed into him.

'Mom?' Naruto thought, vaguely remembering how he addressed the woman in his dream. His heart hammered at the thought that he might've actually imagined his real mother. But his mind reminded him that he had never even seen his mother in his entire life and that it should be impossible for his brain to even picture her. And why red hair, anyway?

The whole thing was so confusing for him that he was even willing to ignore the fact that he _fucked Sakura-chan. _Holy hell, if that wasn't the greatest dream he ever had. The very image of her naked form sent shudders down his spine and hormones to race through his body.

But the glaringly obvious damp spot on his pants wasn't going to clean itself and he remembered that he promised Iruka-sensei that he'd visit the hospital today. With a sigh, he got off his bed, his mind revolving around the dream endlessly.

* * *

Naruto stomped down the path, a rare scowl marring his face as the villagers around him glared at his passing form. It was such a contrast from the adoration he experienced in the dream that it totally confirmed that that was what it simply was; A dream. Hell would freeze over before the villagers willingly smiled at him.

Not noticing where he was going, Naruto ended up in an alley he vaguely recognized. He looked around, not understanding when he'd been to this place to even remember the vicinity; All the houses in the area appeared so classy and rich that he was almost certain that he'd never set foot in this kind of neighbourhood. His eyes traveled from corner to corner until a strikingly familiar house greeted his sight.

The light-blue colored home was exactly the one he had seen in his dream. It had sakura flower motifs painted on its walls and the top-right room of the house had pink curtains covering the windows. It was Sakura-chan's house in his dream and as he watched the door open to reveal a pink-haired girl walking out of the house, it's becoming increasingly clear that this was Sakura-chan's house in reality too. But how? He was damn sure that he'd never been to her house and he wasn't even aware of where she lived until now.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out in confusion as she noticed him standing on the road, staring at her home with his mouth gaping in befuddlement. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto only had one thought running in his mind.

_What the hell?_

* * *

**Author's Note: My first time writing a proper sex scene. What do you think? **

**Review your opinions, questions, or if you want to, your dreams. **


End file.
